The Son of Balinor
by Garlandgal
Summary: This story is about 5 years after the show ended, minus the reveal and Arthur's death. Magic has been made legal, reasons will be in the story. What happens when Arthur finds out about Merlin?
1. Chapter 1

*SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE!* Disclaimer 1; I do not own Merlin nor any BBC shows *sigh* Disclaimer 2; This is based off of two fanarts I saw, one by Amphigoury (titled I'm His Son) one by whimsycatcher (titled Emrys) and some tidbits have been inspired by other fanfics. I can't remember the names of all the writers, so I apologize! Rated T for Merlin and Arthur's language XD Chapter one; 5 Years Later (A/N This story is about 5 years after the show ended, minus the reveal and Arthur's death. Magic has been made legal, reasons will be in the next chappie as well as a flashback)

Third Person POV

''5 years'' Merlin thought shaking his head as he rode. It had been 5 years since he had last seen Arthur. "Stupid prat probably didn't last a week without me." he muttered laughing to himself. Looking up to the sky, Merlin frowned at the cloudy sky threatening to pour rain all over the roads and making them too muddy to be of any use. Drawing up his hood, he moved over to the side where trees partially draped over the well used path to Camelot.

Arthur's POV

As I sat in the throne room listening to the rain pound the palace roof, I let my thoughts stray back 5 years to when I still had Merlin as my servant. Ever since he had left, I hadn't even tried to find another servant that I would like. Sure, I still had servants, but I couldn't talk to them like I could Merlin. Swiftly blocking up the thoughts, I growled at myself for feeling emotional over him, he had left for a unknown reason even leaving Gaius baffled. As much as I tried to ignore it, I missed him.

Third Person POV

As Merlin is about halfway to Camelot, he notices a young druid boy playing. Sensing his presence, the boy stopped and turned. Merlin smiled and raised his hand in a gesture of hello, and gently asked the boy using mental communication; "Is your camp nearby?" The boy grinned "Yes Lord Emrys, it is." he said. "May I join you?" Merlin asked this time out loud. The boy nodded and scampered off.


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin or else it would still be on Chapter 2; Flashback (This is not a long chapter, since it is more of a filler piece.) *Third Person POV* (three days later) Arthur sat on the throne listening to the rumble of thunder as his council met for the monthly meeting. A knock resounded through the courtroom making everyone look towards it. A servant came in and scampered towards the king to hand him a note. *A/N Thoughts, mental communication, and flash backs will now be in italics* *5 years ago* Arthur went up the steps to Gaius's chambers. Merlin had failed to show up for work, AGAIN. Hardly paying attention to his surroundings, he rammed straight into Gaius himself, looking incredibly worried. "Oh! Gaius, I'm sorry. Whats wrong? Is the idiot hurt again?" Arthur asked "No my lord...Merlin is gone. He apparently left for Ealdor late last night." Gaius said handing Arthur the letter. "What? Why?" Arthur said taking it. "I'll be back in a moment sire, I haveerrands to run in the lower town." Arthur just nodded reading the letter. 


	3. Merlin?

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN FLIPPING MERLIN. (You know how in the first chappie I said this fanfic was based off those two pics? They still are, imagine Merlin looking somewhere in between those two gorgeous fanarts) Chapter 3; Merlin? *Most POVs will be 3rd person. If they aren't I will say so* Arthur watched the boy come up to him and hand him the rolled parchment. Frowning, Arthur unrolled it and read the contents his frown growing deeper and deeper. Arthur Pendragon; We, the druids of the southern forest, have been bidden by our King and greatest ally, Lord Emrys, to send you a message asking you to meet him at the clearing where we have camped when you first came to us alone at 7:00 on the third day of the week. Lord Emrys sends his deepest regrets in being unable to attend the Pardoning of Magic. He hopes you will deign to come and converse with him at the appointed hour, and believes he can answer the many questions we ourselves have been unable to answer. Aramor Leader of the Catha Arthur frowned. Today was the third day of the week! Glancing at a candle, he noted that he still had 3 hours left. Just enough time to make it to the clearing. "My friends, I have received a urgent letter that I must answer now. If it would be no inconvenience, I propose we continue tomorrow." After hearing a cluster of agreements, Arthur stood and walked swiftly out, though not before handing the servant boy a gold piece. "You carry your messages well." he said to the boy. _ Merlin sighed. He was early, he did not doubt that, but what if Arthur decided it was a trap? Merlin shook his head. Arthur would show, the question was, alone or not? _ Athur cantered out of the stable yard 10 minutes later, with Gwaine and Elyan in tow. Despite this...Emrys saying to come alone, he wasn't about to fall into some trap again. *3 hours later* Slowing to a walk, Arthur dismounted and led his mare closer to the flickering firelight. Catching sight of a man sitting close to the fire with his back to them, he signaled Gwaine and Elyan to stop and wait. The man lifted his head and chuckled. "Your stealth has not improved you three." Stopping, like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar, Arthur waited for who he assumed to be Emrys, to turn. "You might as well come to the firelight with your friends, Gwaine and Elyan. It's cold enough to freeze the scales off a wyvern. And I should know." the strange druid said chuckling. Hesitantly gesturing his men forward, he tied his mare and came around to the other side of the fire. "How did you know who we were?" Arthur asked. "Well, I have no other appointments for today at this time, and you trust Gwaine and Elyan the most." Emrys said amusement in his voice. "How did you know that?" Arthur said alarmed. "Peace Arthur, peace. I know because I made sure that that happened, seeing as they are my favorite as well." Emrys said. "But...how..." Arthur stammered confused. He then remembered a strange time when Balinor, the last Dragonlord, had told him that Gwaine and Elyan were the most trustworthy of his knights. [ A/N: Yes, I know that didn't happen] "Impossible...Balinor?" Emrys laughed for real this time. "No, sire. I'm his son, Merlin." 


	4. Of Dragons and Druids

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN FLIPPING MERLIN. I am sorry if Arthur and/or Merlin are OOC, this is simply my idea of what SHOULD have happened. Also Kilgharrah is NOT dead, nor is Aithusa male. Don't worry, nothing like THAT is going on, but I always thought of him as female, so he is in this. This is written in a sort of Arthur/Third person POV. idk... "MERLIN?!" Arthur said disbelievingly. "In the flesh." Merlin said, amused. "But...How are YOU Emrys? Emrys has magic and, I think we both know you don't have magic." Arthur objected. "Who says I don't?" asked Merlin "I would have known if you did Merlin, if you ARE Emrys, than you would be able to call that dragon like your father said he could." (A/N I'm making some of this up XD) "I can Arthur." Merlin said quietly. "Lets see then." Arthur countered. "Come with me." Merlin said standing. He whistled and a black mare trotted towards them. Mounting, Merlin spoke to Arthur "Tell Gwain and Elyan to stay. Kilgharrah might not be in the best mood." "You heard him." Arthur stated "Get me my horse though would you?" After Arthur mounted, Merlin's mare reared and galloped off deeper into the forest. When Arthur finally caught up to Merlin, he heard Merlin muttering a few words. "Merlin?" Arthur asked, worried. Merlin held up a hand in a silencing gesture and continued the muttering. When Merlin looked up, Arthur could have sworn he saw a glimmering of gold under the cloak, but then, there was nothing but black. Merlin turned his mare towards Arthur. "Kilgharrah is on his way, but It'll take him a while. Sit, I'll get a fire going." With that, he dismounted and started murmuring time, Arthur for sure saw a flash of gold where Merlin's eyes were. "What did you do?" Arthur asked, unable to keep his alarm from his voice. Kneeling, Merlin glared at him "Relax, it's only to warn me when Kllgharrah is close. In a nearly unintelligible voice, he muttered "Prat." "What did you just say? And who is Killgharrah?" Arthur asked. "A dragon." Merlin said "Before you say something about having killed the last dragon, you didn't. There are still two left, Aithusa and Killgharah. Still, Aithusa is young, so you may get the treat of seeing them both." Merlin said, having started a small fire. Suddenly, he stood, his hood falling as he looked to the sky. A moment later, Arthur held his ears, grimacing at the thunder. Turning to his and Merlin's horses, he made to grab their reins to keep them steady, only to find that they were grazing. "What? Merlin, what did you do to the hor...What?" the words die in his mouth as he turned to see a mighty copper colored dragon, towering above him and growling slightly at Merlin, who seemed...No, his mind HAD to be playing tricks, because it looked like Merlin was speaking to it. Turning, Merlin motioned Arthur over. Seeing Arthur's hesitancy, Merlin called out "Now don't be a princess, he promised not to hurt you." With that, the dragon whom Arthur supposed was Killgharrah, spoke. "Come, young Pendragon, I have, along with my ward, have promised my Dragonlord not to harm you." Merlin sighed and spoke quietly in a strange language that sounded like..dragonspeach. The dragon spoke in the same strange language and seemed to laugh. Merlin seemed to ask a question, and Killgharrah lifted his head and roared at the sky. Grabbing the hilt of Excalibur, Arthur heard an answering roar and a quieter flapping of wings. "Merlin, what did he do?" Arthur asked nervous. "Oh, I asked him to call her. Did I scare you?" Merlin said, turning back to him. When Merlin turned, Arthur was shocked to see that Merlin's eyes had changed, drastically. He still had the same shade of blue, but they seemed to be shifting constantly, first blue, then gold, sometimes both. "Do I intimidate you Arthur?" Merlin said smirking. "So..It's true then. You are Emrys. Gaius was right." Arthur said. Before Merlin could say a word, there were the sound of hooves. "Arthur, get over to the trees. Now." Merlin advised. "What?" Arthur hissed, drawing Excaliber. "NOW, Arthur, they are not warriors you can kill with a sword, even if it was forged in a dragon's breath." Merlin answered. Following Arthur's gaze, he said "Yes, his fire. Now go, unless you want Killgharrah to take you?" Arthur hurried over to the tree line as Merlin started to speak in dragonspeach. When he was done, Killgharrah took flight and began circling the clearing. Suddenly, a trio of strange looking men in strange furs galloped up. "Lord Emrys," spoke the first man. "It is an honor. I am Contel, and these are my companions, Tanor and Pollun. The two other men nodded as their respective names were spoken. "We have searched many days for you, and the Once and Future King in the hopes that you could aid us. It is well known amongst my people that you have at your command the Catha, the mighty Killgharrah, and his ward. We ask that you seek out the king and ask of him this favor." Contel said. "And what would you have me ask?" Merlin asked, tilting his head. "We have found the witch, Morgana, and we ask that you find him, and his knights, to aid my camp against her army." 


End file.
